1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to perches for birds and, more particularly, to perches especially adapted for use in a human dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people have pet birds in rooms in their dwellings. Most often pet birds are kept inside cages that are either supported by a floor-supported horizontal surface, such as a table or the floor, or suspended from a ceiling fixture. Cages that are supported by a table may inadvertently slide off or be knocked of the table. Cages that are suspended from a ceiling are constantly subjected to the force of gravity to tear the ceiling support out of the ceiling. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cage were provided which prevented a cage from sliding off or being knocked of a horizontal support. In addition, it would be desirable if a cage were provided that is not suspended from a ceiling support.
Bird cages generally include an enclosure that has a vertical height that is far less than the vertical height of the room. More specifically, a typical room inside a human dwelling has a floor and a ceiling separated from each other by a distance of eight feet or more. Yet, the vertical height of the cage enclosure is most often considerably less than the distance between floor and ceiling. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bird enclosure could utilize a large amount of the vertical distance from floor to ceiling in room.
Vertical walls in a dwelling arc stable structures, and one reason for their stability is the fact that the walls extend from the ceiling to the floor. That is, vertical walls are support at both their tops and bottoms. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bird retaining device were provided that is stabilized by both a floor and a ceiling of a room.
Different people have different heights. For people who have birds in their homes, cages must be cleaned periodically, and for a cage to be cleaned most comfortably by a person, the distance of the floor of the cage from the floor of the room may have to adjusted with respect to the height of the person cleaning the cage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bird cage were supported in a way so that the distance of the cage from the floor could be adjusted to accommodate the height of a person.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to bird cages, and the following U.S. patents disclose some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,343; 4,285,301; 4,528,941; 4,552,093; and 4,586,463. It is noted, however, that none of the above-cited patents discloses a bird cage that is supported by both a floor and a ceiling of a room.
Still other features would be desirable in a bird perch or cage apparatus. In a typical room in a dwelling, available floor space is often limited because of a large number of items located on the floor. As a result, in order to occupy a small amount of floor space, bird cages are often made relatively small. However, the cage size is often smaller than desirable for providing a bird an adequate air space for adequate exercise. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bird cage were provided that provided adequate air space within the cage but that did not occupy much floor space.
Perches in bird cages are often made from simple cylindrical wooden rods. As such, they do not simulate tree bark, and as a result, do not simulate real tree branches and tree trunks. In this respect, it would be desirable if perches in a bird cage simulated real tree branches. Aside from aesthetic appearance, other benefits can be derived from the use of perches that simulate tree branches. For example, such perches help wear down a bird's toenails and help stimulate the bird's footpads. Such stimulation could help prevent problems such as bumble foot which is a common problem in captive psittacines.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bird cages with perches therein, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a bird perch apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) utilizes a large amount of the vertical distance from floor to ceiling in room; (2) prevents a cage from sliding off or being knocked of a horizontal support; (3) is not suspended from a ceiling support; (4) is stabilized by both a floor and a ceiling of a room; (5) is supported in a way so that the distance of the cage from the floor can be adjusted to accommodate the height of a person; (6) provides extensive air space within the cage without occupying much floor space; and (7) simulates real tree branches. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bird perch apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.